One Night Stand
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: another skymorgana! and i dont really care what other people think!


She walked through the garden, shadows dancing over her to their own beat.she took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was nice, tingled with the scent of rose petals and other exotic floors. Her long midnight hair danced in the breeze. she stood still for a moment allowing it to stroke her body before hurrying on. It wasn't like she had anyplace she had to go contrary she wanted to be everywhere but there was limit to what one could experience so she kept a steady pace. She had limited her awareness to the surrounding ,blocking everything else or more likely everybody else. on this planet the enemy of my enemy is my friend..so she had a lot of both!

It wasn't that late so there were still a few persons beside her beneath the night sky and every once in a while they would throw a glance in her direction, glances she ignored. she trudged on, for all she knew she could be going in circles, never ending anywhere.

_A striking similarity to my life_ the wry thought crossed her mind._ I need somewhere to go !_

The desire had suddenly appeared and had magnified itself ten times in a second. but where..where could she go!

There is this club,a place a babe like you could make some friends..

Piggy's voice floated through the back of her mind,a silent answer to her question but a stronger one prevailed, since when did she listen to piggy or retain anything he said! But anyway she was here!

The harsh beat clashed inexpressibly with the serenity of her mind but she entered. it was once of those places that managed to be glitzy in the public view even as the stench of something rotten in Denmark hung in the air, clinging to everything and everyone. A few patrons turned to glance at her but she didn't' hold their attention for long, her skin tight violet battle suit might have but today she had decided surreptitiousness was of the essence. she walked slowly with trepidation towards the bar, her heart thumping a bit harder. She balanced herself on a stool and with her hands in front of her hugged her body. An alien with buck teeth and flat muzzle cast her a momentary glance before moving on to the next patron sitting next to her. she drummed her nails on the bar, feeling a bit peeved that he was quick to dismiss her. She was about to complain when a high wailing voice cut through her like a sharp knife.

Glancing ahead she soon found the source which sounded like a bunch of cats trying to sing a Mozart symphony. A green, squat alien stood on a large podium, his mouth opened wide and his eyes shut tight. "all he is missing is a target sign!" she mused taking note of the angry mutters and dirty looks that were at the moment low but she doubted that would last.she turned back to the bar tender and stared at him expectantly. He snorted ,wiped his hands on a cloth before rested them slowly on the bar. "what will it be!"

"a bloody mary!"she snapped,her annoyance magnified by her prissy English accent.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "A little heavy for your taste, don't you think little girl!" she blinked, maybe it was the fact she was'all grown up' what was was causing the confusion. She sneered at him, "in case you've failed to notice.i'am-"

".-SPRINGTIME!"the alien finished with an abrasive baritone. A collective murmer of relief rose from behind her but soon replaced by shocked cries as two aliens rose from the center of the room, gesturing angrily. "oh no!"the bar tender muttered but his worry was blatantly ignored by her who felt her spirits rise since she first stepped in here. '_finally, things are getting interesting!_'

The two aliens stared down at each other with malice burning in their eyes like hot coals..in any minute. "hey!"the bartender tapped her harshly on the shoulder,she swung around on her stool and stared at him with detached lethargy,the only sign she was enjoying his predicament was the subtle smile curved on her lips.

There was an almost pleading edge to his actions and features, "look! I know who you are… you're supposed to be smart for a small child.. can you think of something! Cause the last thing I need is attention to my bar!"

She tilted her and stared at him squarely but inside her mind was spinning. "I think I might have an idea!" she said slowly, a sly small twisting her cherry pink lips.

She made her way across the room oblivious to the rapidly increasing commotion._why the hell was she doing this? this was an insane idea..just to prove ..it was stupid_. Her English accent resounded in her head, further adding to the slow sickness she felt coming on. She stood before the crowd who palpably ignored her, their interest still held by the shoving matches between the two aliens. She felt a trickle of annoyance run down her body. "I don't like being ignored!" she muttered aloud.

Few heads turned to stare at her, irritation cut deep in their expressions. she felt color rise to her cheeks, an annoying feature that came with the 'human body'. She cleared her throat as the music started, a slow melancholy beat that was finely hypnotic. Then a male voice began to rap-

The bartender held her gaze expectantly, '_it was now or never.."_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

She felt her body begin to sway in rhythm, by now all patrons had her dominating their attention including the two miscrets. Inwardly she smiled, she liked being the center of notice, that and the song was ..empowering.

"you're a woman!Morgana!" Emperors Grumms voice floated slightly past her conscience,"act like it.!"

And as she stared out into the into the darkned room of male faces,a trickle of understanding passed throught her she wasa woman and it was time to embrace that.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Her movements became more ostensible and her voice tingling with English elegance and seductiveness reverberated throughout the room.

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

Her hands moved over her body, laying emphasis on her words.

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The chorus beat began to play, finally I can get out of these clothes. she spun around, muttering a small spell under her lips.

When she faced the crowd again,she was greeted by their hoot of approval.gone were her blue jeans and purple tank top instead replayed by a silky black gown,with a plunging neckline and two slits dangerously high it might illegal.moreover it clung to her shaply body,leaving nothing to the imagination. tonight she was embodiment of every man's fantasy.

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just

The crowd hooted and hollered as she ended with a dip and quick kiss. She existed the stage, her stomach in butterflies and her heart hammering in her chest. She was out of breath with all the dips, swirls and shaking she did on the stage but there she had never felt more alive..it like she was in a battle against the rangers..one wrong move and it was over.

She sauntered past the throng of people , few of them gave an appreciated whistle, she could feel her cheeks burn but she held her head high even as the heat spread to the rest of her body. She brushed her hair back her bare shoulders ,and sat back on her stool , careful to allow a creamy, lissom leg to taper to the floor.The bar tender flashed her a smile before sliding a drink in front of her, "on the house!"She smirked before taking the drink in her hand and taking a sip,it was not too strong. Licking her lips,she settled down to enjoy her drink and free time while another song started. Her eyes warndered to the stage, now empty and dark .'_what i did..it was uncomprehesvewble…. uncharacteristic…my sexuality is the one weapon i never use_.'

she shivered,'_what is happening to me...am i getting so used to my adult form that my mind is warping to the change..no..i want to be a little girl. '_

She suddenly felt cold and exposed, she hunched her shoulders and fixed her eyes to the thick white, icy liquid. Nausea passed in waves through her body. '_What is happening to me!'_

Suddenly she straightened, her body went rigid. She could feel a presence loom behind her..an unwelcome presence.'_It is one of the rangers,I can feel it..moreover they have this stench about them..the the stench of goodyness.'_

She could feel his breath down her neck or was she imagining it._.'i'm just going to have to confront him!'_

She spun around and bumped into blue ranger. "Hello Morgana!" He greeted darkly.She was momentarily stunned by his closeness and his blue eyes, a deep cerulean that was as mesmerizing and enticing as the rest of him.. _how long has it been…_

"Hello, Blue ranger! fancy meeting you here!" She returned the greeting smoothly. "You're under arrest!" he shouted over the loud ponding music. She stared at him impishly, "really..you know all work and no play makes Morgana a dullgirl." She played with the collar of his uniform with a black manicured finger. He grabbed her hand in a death grip and stared stonily at her with narrowed eyes. "what is Grumm planning ,Morgana?"

"And why should i tell you!" She sneered, her persona taking a 180 degree turn. "Well then we will discuss this in the interrogation room!" He reached for his morpher with his other arm but was stoppecd by Morgana. She leaned into his ear. "You do realize you are in a club filled with the who's who of crime!" She informed him huskily. His hand lingered over the device. "One little yell from me and in a few a short minutes nothing is going to be left of you except smithereens ." A girlish giggle erupted from her troath . Sky winced and eyed her warily. "But I'm not going to say anything!" she assured him, batting her eyelashes innocently. "and I'll help you if you give me what i want!"

She giggled in that strange girly way. It was endearing for a child under 8 but it was just plain creepy coming from Morgana. She bought her face so close to his that he could smell her perfume-a tangy scent that send his senses(not on his own accord) tingling. "You take me on a date!"

His eyes bulged from their sockets. "WHAT!"

A sultry smile played across her red lips, almost seductive. "I'll be on my best behavior !"She promised in a honey coated voice. "Why! What are you up to!" He snarled, his blue eyes bored into hers. "Nothing!" she insisted, pouting charmingly.

She didn't appear to be fazed by his thoroughly mistrustful glower. "Better make up your mind fast, I happen to know you don't have much time left!" She twittered. She watched his eyes cloud over as he debated .she could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he processed the information. She was calm on the outside almost neutral but inside she was practically bursting. she wanted to explore her new adult mind and body further and she had a feeling the handsome Sky Tate ranger could help her. "Fine!" he snapped irately. A satisfactory and triumphant smile danced across her features. "Grumm and Broodwing are planning to take control of a major nuclear facility !"she said casually.

His eyes widened, "When!"

She made a show of glancing at her watch. "in an hour or two!"

He flashed her the dirtiest look he could muster before dashing out of the club.She watched his retreating back with a conceited smirk. _I have great plans for you, Sky Tate! You may __be just what I need! _


End file.
